1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna assembly for a mobile communication repeater, and more particularly, to a planar antenna assembly fixed to a ceiling, in which a structure of an antenna assembly for a mobile communication repeater is improved with a planar form using a planar antenna.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As most people currently possess personal mobile phones and an amount of use of radio waves is rapidly increasing due to the current use of smart phones, a large number of mobile communication repeaters for data communication are installed. However, because customers are not close to mobile communication repeaters in areas such as inside buildings in downtown areas, underground parking areas, offices, subway stations, tunnels, and the like, or due to structural problems in a building, transmission and reception of radio waves from and to the mobile communication repeaters are deficient, so that areas in which calls are difficult to establish may be generated. Such an area is referred to as a shadow area. In order to relieve customers' needs for quality of calls in the shadow area and process an amount of data, a mobile communication repeater may be installed in such a shadow area in which the call quality is poor.
In general, an antenna assembly for a mobile communication repeater includes an antenna which is a radio wave transmission and reception device and an antenna cover which is made of a material for protecting the antenna. An antenna assembly for a mobile communication repeater which is installed indoors to be used is installed in a ceiling or a wall, and in this instance, a structure and a size of the antenna assembly for a mobile communication repeater have a very important impact on interior aesthetics.
Since a conventional antenna assembly for a mobile communication repeater which is attached to a ceiling uses an antenna including a radiation element having a structure perpendicular to a ceiling, an antenna assembly for mobile communication repeaters which has a protruding structure is attached to the ceiling. The structure protruding from the ceiling is not aesthetically pleasing, and therefore the antenna assembly for a mobile communication repeater is difficult to install due to opposition from building owners. Thus, it is difficult to eliminate shadow areas in accordance with the needs of customers.